A rack server is a server mounted on a rack. Generally speaking, each of two corresponding lateral sides of a rack server is equipped with a slide rail assembly via which the server is mounted to a rack and which allows the server to be pulled out from the rack and pushed back into the rack in a similar way to a drawer.
Typically, a rack server has or is connected with a large number of electronic cables. While the server is pulled out from or pushed into a rack by means of a pair of slide rail assemblies, the cables may become untidy unless a device for managing or receiving the cables is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,379,410 discloses a reversible cable management arm system which essentially includes two connected cable support arms (138, 140) and a pivotable connector (150) located between the two cable support arms (138, 140). As shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7 of the '410 patent, one of the cable support arms (138) is connected with a second attachment member (152b), which is pivotally connected to a snap-on connector (160). The snap-on connector (160) is connected to the connector receiver (154) of a first slide member (134a). The other cable support arm (140) is connected with a first attachment member (152a), which is pivotally connected to another snap-on connector (158). This snap-on connector (158) is connected to the connector receiver (154) of a second slide member (134b). The cable support arm (138) and the second attachment member (152b) are interconnected by a tension member (172), and the cable support arm (140) and the first attachment member (152a) are interconnected by another tension member (170).
According to the disclosure of the '410 patent, cables (142) can remain tidy in the course where a server chassis (130) is pulled out from or pushed into a rack (132). In addition, the tension members (170, 172) respectively render the first attachment member (152a) and the second attachment member (152b) reversible in direction so that the folding direction of the cables (142) can be maintained.
However, the tension members (170, 172), which are springs, may undergo elastic fatigue or even become rusty after long-term use. In either case, the function of the cable management arm system as a whole will be compromised.